vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian (Season Seven)
Julian is a recurring character in the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries. Julian is a vampire and the person who killed Stefan and Valerie's Unborn Child. History 1863 Julian, along with Valerie, was sent to Mystic Falls on Lily Salvatore's orders, in order to check in on her son, Stefan. During the Mystic Falls County Fair, Julian blended in by running a kissing booth where the profits would go to Confederate soldiers. Many women were taken aback by his charm. He then saw Valerie sitting with Stefan and joking around with him. Julian approached them and interrupted their game. Stefan incorrectly assumed that Julian was Valerie's father before Julian pulled Valerie aside and reminded her that they were supposed to keep their distance from Stefan, only close enough to watch him but not directly interact. Valerie assured him that she had everything under control. However, Valerie continued to befriend Stefan, much to Julian's annoyance. When he tried to interrupt again, Valerie used a cloaking spell to hide her and Stefan, leaving the fair and Julian alone. That night, Julian tracked them down at Lily's grave, expecting Stefan would visit there at some point. Julian angrily took Valerie away, saying that they were leaving for New York. On the day they were preparing to leave New York Harbor for Europe, Valerie tried to sneak away but was caught by Julian. Despite Valerie not wanting to leave, Julian told her that she had to since Lily wouldn't go anywhere without her orphans and that it was imperative that he leave the United States. Julian revealed that he could hear both of the heartbeats in Valerie, asking if Stefan knew that she was pregnant with his child. When she begged him not to tell Lily, he smugly said that she had her reasons for staying and he had his for leaving before slapping her across the face and then beating her senseless, until she was nearly dead, killing the unborn child inside of her. When they arrived in England, Julian told Lily that he had found Valerie that way on the street, unsure of what happened. Lily believed his lies and Julian was confident that Valerie wouldn't tell the truth of what happened because then he would tell Lily the truth about her and Stefan. Season Seven In ''Age of Innocence'' , Oscar revealed to Valerie that after they had escaped the prison world, Lily sent him on the task of finding where Julian was so they could reunite with him. However, he decided to take some time off before telling her, wanting freedom more than anything else. Valerie realized that Oscar was going to leverage Julian's location for his own freedom. Valerie, fearing Julian and calling him the devil, ripped Oscar's heart out, since she couldn't risk Oscar telling Lily where to find Julian. Personality Described as a feared, storied immortal with a reputation for excelling in earthly pleasures. Julian is pure charisma or pure creep, depending on whom you ask. The one thing he fears is anonymity, an unlikely outcome given that he’s perpetually on the run, leaving chaos in his wake, and attracting even more dangerous followers.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/07/the-vampire-diaries-season-7-tim-kang.html Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Julian possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. Weaknesses Julian had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances Season Seven *''Age of Innocence'' (Flashback) *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' Name Julian is from a Latin origin and means "youthful" or "downy". It has an alternate spelling of Julien. Trivia * He is described as "a male in his early 30s who speaks with an English or Old World accent, is a feared, storied immortal, regarded as pure charisma or pure creep, depending on whom you ask. The one thing he fears is anonymity, an unlikely outcome given that he's perpetually on the run, leaving chaos in his wake, and attracting even more dangerous followers." E! Online News * In the Showfax script, he describes himself as Vlad Dracula. Gallery 7X03-34-Julian.jpg 7X03-37-Julian.jpg 7X03-42-Julian.jpg 7X03-73-Julian.jpg 7X03-93-Julian.jpg 7X03-106-JulianValerie.jpg 7X03-108-JulianLily.jpg References See Also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Undead